Eleanor Grace
Eleanor "Ellie" Grace is a student at C.C. Calhoun Academy. She is a leading member of the Dixie Singers and Fashion Fabs, plays guitar, and writes stories, poetry, and songs. Eleanor Grace is portrayed by Taylor Swift. History Ellie Grace grew up in the South. Her parents have been married for 25 years, and Ellie has two older sisters (Mackenzie is one of them, as revealed in "The Christmas Ball") and a younger brother. Prior to coming to C.C. Calhoun in the middle of her freshman year, she dated Miles Englewood, but he cheated on her. Ellie broke up with him and quickly came to C.C. Calhoun for a fresh start. Season One Pilot Ellie is first seen in the Half Moon auditorium with her fellow Dixie Singers. She and Devin Donahue linger and discuss the music book. She is later seen watching the glee club auditions, along with the other Dixie Singers, Mr. Dominguez, and Ms. Handel. Miles Englewood's appearance shocks her, and after Paige Newton performs, Ellie runs out. She crashes into her boyfriend, Gideon Romani, and tells him about Miles. Gideon takes her to get coffee at Calhoun Coffee. Miles comes into Calhoun Coffee and performs "I Want You Back" for Ellie. She argues with him and ends up throwing her iced tea in Miles's face before storming out. After that, Ellie is next seen when the 2013-2014 Dixie Singers are announced. She doesn't look pleased that Miles made glee club. That afternoon, Ellie performs "The Climb" with Devin, Paige, and the other Dixie Singers. British Invasion Ellie is present when Mr. Dominguez and Ms. Handel perform for the glee club. As co-captain, she asserts her leadership while the girls choose their song. After glee club, Ellie advises Devin on asking a girl out. Ellie watches as Devin sings to Sarah-Leigh Kohl. Later, at a meeting of the Dixie Singer girls, Ellie clashes with Danielle Meyer and is shown to be jealous of Paige. After the meeting, Miles sings "I Will Wait" to Ellie. Sometime later, Ellie spies on Paige as she sings. Ellie confesses her jealousy and worry to Devin, who assures her that her spot as co-captain is safe. Ellie is in glee club when Ian sings, and once again, Ellie feels left out and ignored when the other Dixie Singer girls continue to welcome Paige with open arms. Ellie sings "Rumour Has It" at the end of the episode with the Dixie Singer girls. Stronger Ellie is first seen in the flashback to last fall. She is excited and surprised to be made glee club co-captain. Subsequently, she has a sing-off with Danielle on "Blown Away." In present day, she competes in another sing-off with Danielle, this time singing "Fifteen" as a solo. After Danielle's solo, Ellie retains her position as co-captain. However, Danielle provokes her and Ellie storms out. Later, Ellie blows up at Paige, revealing Ellie's jealousy and insecurities. She is seen at the end of Paige's solo, looking uncertain, jealous, and nervous. All That Jazz Ellie is present at the first glee club meeting of the week. She wants to use that week and the next to practice for the fall showcase, but then agrees that the guys may have their time in the spotlight. Later, she talks with Gideon about her outburst at Paige. She acknowledges that she needs to apologize but says she isn't ready yet. She also confirms that she has no desire to get back together with Miles. The Ballad of the Fall Showcase Ellie first appears at the beginning of the episode when she asks Mr. Dominguez what is going on. She asks the glee club who the last person in the girls' bathroom was, and after Paige wonders if the culprit could be a Dixie Singer, Ellie states that no one can be trusted. During Danielle's performance, Ellie was waiting in the wings until she got so nervous she went and found Gideon in the audience. He helped her calm down. Danielle then accuses Ellie of starting the fire. In a flashback, she sings "On My Own" at the showcase. Danielle then realizes Ellie's supposed motive-ruining Paige's solo. Ellie still can't apologize to Paige, but then she calls her roommate and best friend, Cate Mikkelson, to back up her alibi. Cate clears Ellie's alibi, and then Ellie accuses Danielle of setting the fire. At the end of the episode, Gideon walks Ellie and Cate back to their room. Bad to the Bone In the first glee club meeting of the week, it is announced that Ellie will lead a song at Sectionals with Mark Winters. Later, she and Devin sneak into the conservatory. Danielle follows and accuses them of having an affair. They reveal they're going to search the crime scene. While searching for evidence, Devin finds a ticket from the showcase. All that's left of the name is a 'n' at the end of the first or last name. Ellie lists potential suspects. She later sings "She's So Gone" with the other female Dixie Singers. More Than a Glee Club Ellie appears in the first scene, having coffee with Gideon. It's revealed she is mentoring Paige that week since Sectionals is coming up. He reminds her she needs to apologize to Paige. She makes eye contact with Danielle when the latter girl enters Calhoun Coffee. Later, Ellie meets Paige outside their dorm. She asks the younger girl to meet her in the Half Moon on Thursday for a mentoring session. Ellie thinks of the perfect song when her roommate, Cate, plays "Jesus, Take the Wheel." Ellie and Paige sing "There's a Place for Us," and Ellie apologizes to Paige. Later, she's heard on a phone call with Danielle and then the two girls sing "Breathe." She forgives Danielle. In the last scene, she runs up with Gideon to get on the bus for Sectionals. Magical Sectionals Ellie hops off the bus at the hotel in Lexington. She is next seen standing with Gabrielle and Gideon. She gets a text from Miles and goes to see what he wants. Miles starts immediately kissing her until Gideon pulls him off her. Ellie tearfully tries to convince Gideon that she wasn't cheating and it wasn't her fault. Gideon breaks up with her. She later files into a back hallway with the Dixie Singers at Sectionals. Several of her teammates try to comfort her. Ellie resolves to pull herself together so she won't be the one to bring the glee club down. She sings "Belle" and "Enchanted" with the Dixie Singers. When the Dixie Singers win Sectionals, she hoists the trophy with Devin. She sees Gideon in the audience and starts to cry but blinks away the tears. Two Is Company Paige comes across Ellie sitting on a bench in the park. Ellie discloses it's been three weeks since she and Gideon broke up, and she is still visibly heartbroken. She's paired with Miles for the duet competition. Ellie is present for all glee club scenes. Later, she comes across Gideon and Gabrielle kissing; she runs off. She performs "Better Than Revenge" with Miles singing "Much Better." At the end of the episode, Devin chooses her for his duet partner at Regionals. The Christmas Ball In the first scene, Ellie encourages the Dixie Singers to find their Christmas spirit. She agrees to sing a solo at the ball. She's next seen trying to pick her dress with Cate and discussing her song choice. Miles bothers Ellie in the library. She acts very cold with him and reveals that his older brother hit on her older sister, Mackenzie. She arrives at the ball with Paige, and Ellie is first to sing her solo ("Last Christmas"). Before she sings, she shares a glance with Gideon. Gideon eventually asks her to dance; when the song is over he whispers something that causes her to tear up. Later on, Ellie helps present Mr. Dominguez and Ms. Handel with their Christmas gift. She then sings "We Wish You a Merry Christmas" with the rest of the glee club. Mystery Ellie is present at the first glee club meeting of the new school year. When Paige questions the music book, Ellie informs her that one should never question it. She and Devin lead the pack to investigate the book's case. Later in the episode, the glee club has a meeting to check the investigation's progress. Ellie helps lead the meeting. Devin decides that she, Paige, Ian, and he will search Austen Conservatory. She sings in "Ready or Not." Jessica literally runs into Ellie later. She questions Jessica's tears. After Jess leaves, Ellie calls Connor and tells him to go talk to her. At what the Dixie Singers believe to be their last meeting, Ellie slumps into the room with Devin. When Mark explains his plan, she's present. She decides Mark, Trista, and Jessica should be the ones to search the air ducts. Hearts At the first glee club meeting of the week, Ellie is seen staring at Gideon's contact page in her phone. She continues to focus on it for the rest of the meeting. She's present when Gabrielle sings to Winston She's shown to be eating lunch with Cate, Sarah-Leigh, Paige, and Trista. A student delivers a flower-gram from her. It's from Miles, and Ellie declares it "has to end." She and her friends storm off. She finds Miles in the hallway and reams him out before singing "We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together." When it's over, she stalks off. In the final scene, she's in the Half Moon, sitting on the edge of the stage. The band enters to her surprise, but then Gideon arrives. She accepts his apology, forgives him, and says she still loves him. They then sing "Happy." International Regionals Ellie is present in the first scene when the Dixie Singers visit the Country Music Hall of Fame. She and Devin then sneak around the venue and spy on some of their competition, who are practicing a One Direction song. When Devin comments Miles won't be happy, Ellie says Miles can go jump in a lake and that she likes One Direction music. She practices with the glee club, particularly "I Love It" with the other Dixie Singer girls. In the next scene, she's frantically getting ready with the female half of the Dixie Singers. Later on, she and Devin size up the competition. When five members of Nash's Knights pass, she comments that the curly-haired one looks familiar. After Nash's Knights perform, she slips out of the auditorium to text Gideon. They say they love each other. When Ellie retakes her seat, she's glad to find out she missed "Gangnam Style" but isn't happy when the Troubadours start to sing "Call Me Maybe." When the Dixie Singers perform, she leads "Somebody That I Used to Know" with Devin, sings in "I Love It," and duets on "Lego House" with Devin. She's shown celebrating with her glee club at the end of the episode. Personality Ellie is creative, intelligent, sweet, a good singer, and fashionable. She's a bit indecisive and gets jealous easily. She also tends to fall in love quickly and assume the best in others, as long as they're not a threat to her. Relationships Miles-Ellie Relationship Miles Englewood and Ellie Grace dated for about five months from the start of her freshman year until December. She broke up with him right before Christmas and transferred to C.C. Calhoun immediately after the holidays. He cheated on her with a couple girls, one in particular, and Ellie found out. Miles is now at Calhoun and is trying to win Ellie back. In "Magical Sectionals," he kissed her, causing Gideon and Ellie to break up. In "Hearts," she sings "We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together" to him to reinforce that they are broken up for good. Gideon-Ellie Relationship Gideon Romani and Ellie Grace started dating at the beginning of their sophomore year. He was one of the first people to meet Ellie when she transferred to C.C. Calhoun, and he instantly fell for her. They started off as best friends but became more than that about six months later. They were together for about a year and a half until they broke up in "Magical Sectionals" when Gideon witnessed Miles kissing Ellie. In "The Christmas Ball," they share a dance, but it doesn't appear they've gotten back together. In "Hearts," they sing "Happy" together and get back together. Trivia *Ellie's portrayer, Taylor Swift, has dated Ellie's boyfriend, Gideon Romani's portrayer, Taylor Lautner, and Ellie's ex-boyfriend, Miles Englewood's portrayer, Joe Jonas. *In season one, she sang seven Taylor Swift songs. *Ellie is the first character to sing a solo, a duet, and a solo in a group number. *The only character thus far that Ellie has sung more than one duet with is Danielle Meyer. Songs Solos Duets Solos (In a Group Number) Gallery Ellie Grace at Fall Showcase.jpg Miles Englewood and Ellie Grace -2.png Gideon Romani and Ellie Grace -2.jpg Gideon Romani and Ellie Grace -1.jpg Miles Englewood and Ellie Grace.png Ellie Grace -4.jpg Ellie Grace Ellie Grace 2.jpg Ellie Grace -1.jpg Gideon Romani and Ellie Grace #3.jpg Up and Down Broadway.jpg Ellie Grace at the Christmas Ball.png Taylor Swift Hearts.png Hearts.jpg Taylor Swift -32.jpg